survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 9 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Cornel przetrwał eksmisję, po czym został nową Głową Domu. Najbardziej z rezultatu nie była zadowolona Portia. Parul obawiała się, że Cornel nie pozostanie wierny, a więc przekonała go, aby podpisał intercyzę. Niedługo po tym Cornel zaczął ją zdradzać z Jarvisem. To nie jedyna para, która była w centrum uwagi. Dan i Tsunami, Rita i Sebastian oraz Aaron i Diamond również ze sobą flirtowali. Ostatecznie Cornel nominował Aarona i Felixa. TONIGHT: Nowa para w domu Wielkiego Brata... Jarvis prosi Parul o wybaczenie. Mężczyzna przytulił się do niej. Aaron traci zmysły... Aaron podchodzi do Cornela i wsadza mu do buzi banana. Po czym opuszcza jego pokój. A Felix przeżywa swoją nominacje. Mężczyzna rozpłakał się w pokoju zwierzeń. Myśli o rezygnacji. center|335 px Dzień 14, Noc Zaraz po nominacjach Aaron poprosił Cornela, aby z nim porozmawiał w cztery oczy. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Aaron podchodzi do Cornela i pokazuje mu swoje pośladki, mówiąc ze chciałby taka posiadać, ale go nie stać, bo jest marginesem społeczeństwa. Wcześniej tego dnia, Aaron wylepił z plasteliny świeczkę w kształcie micropenisa. Pokazuje ją Cornelowi, mówiąc ze nawet na taka wielkość go nie stać. 100px Cornel jesteś gównem. Gdyby mój pies Edward był człowiekiem wyzywał by Cię od śmieci. Nominowałeś najbardziej ułożona osobę w tym domu. Mam nadzieje, że ktoś odetnie Ci kiedyś ten mały ogonek, który przez przypadek widziałem przechodząc obok jacuzzi, a Ty robiłeś sobie dobrze. Cornel tylko patrzy na zachowanie Aarona, które jest żałosne. Nie ma zamiaru nic odpowiadać. Współczuje mu tylko powrót do szkoły. Już widzi jak uczniowie rzucają świeczkowe penisy w nauczyciela. 100px Czy on naprawdę jest nauczycielem? Może w ośrodku dla downów, gdzie ma identyczny poziom. A nie, sorry, oni są mądrzejsi. Aaron podchodzi do Cornela i wsadza mu do buzi banana. Po czym opuszcza jego pokój. Po chwili... Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Aaron podbiega zapłakany do Diamond i prosi dziewczynę o pomoc, mówi, że okłamał produkcje i nie jest żadnym nauczycielem tylko hazardzista, który posiada starszych sponsorów i sponsorki. 100px Jestem silny na zewnątrz, ale słaby w środku. Zaskoczona Diamond radzi Aaronowi, by się uspokoił i wspólnie znajdą rozwiązanie jak wyjść z tej sytuacji. Radzi mu, żeby był dla wszystkich miły i zrobił jakąś fajną akcję, dzięki której zostanie zapamiętany to widzowie go nie wywalą. Sama raz specjalnie się popłakała, żeby wzbudzić sympatię innych. 100px Czuję się oszukana i zraniona, ale przynajmniej teraz wszystko się wyjaśniło. Nadal zależy mi na Aaronie i nie chcę, żeby odpadł, bo bez niego nic nie będzie takie samo. Myślę, że widzowie i tak go nie wywalą, bo mnie na pewno kochają, a ja mam z nim showmance. Aaron jest bardzo wdzięczny Diamond za pomoc, coraz bardziej zakochuje się w dziewczynie. Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON Trzema głosami Madison zostaje 3rd nominee. 100px Jestem zażenowana moją drugą nominacją. Akcja ponownie przenosi się do sypialni... Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px Diamond i Aaron rozmawiają. Diamond mówi, że muszą pokazać widzom Madison i Felixa z jak najgorszej strony to wtedy Aaron zostanie. Dodaje, że podejrzewa, że to Madison stoi za brudem w toalecie, więc można byłoby upokorzyć ją i zrzucić target na nią. Mówi, że jeśli będzie musiał zrobić loda lub minetkę producentom to ona to zrozumie i błaga, by się nie poddawał. 100px Aaron jest zagrożony, więc wszystkie chwyty są dozwolone. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobi, ważne, żeby został. Może nawet komuś się oddać, a ja i tak go w tym wesprę, bo w końcu na tym polega gra. Musisz oszukać innych. Ja sama mogę użyć cycków na swoją korzyść i nikomu nic do tego, bo to moje ciało i mogę robić z nim co chcę. Diamond nakłania Aarona, by zaczął flirtować z Cornelem. Jest HoH i w dodatku po domu krążą plotki, że jest gejem, więc może poddałby się jego urokowi. Może też pogadać z Yuu, bo ten nie ma w domu nikogo. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Aaronowi nie podobają się chłopcy, a tylko wykorzysta Cornela, bo jeśli doszłoby do czegoś więcej to nie wiem jakbym ja to przeżyła. Już raz kiedyś mój były odwalił mi podobny numer. Diamond namawia, żeby Aaron robił deale z innymi i stał się trochę bardziej społeczny, bo niektórym przeszkadza jego cicha natura. Ona jednak uważa, że to słodkie. Daje mu małego całusa i mówi, że jeśli założy z kimś sojusz to w nagrodę będą mogli przylizać się jak dorośli ludzie oraz powoli odchodząc w stronę drzwi kręci tyłkiem i poprawia swoje piersi. 100px Z Aaronem trzeba jak z dzieckiem. Postanowiłam, że jeśli w końcu zacznie integrować się z innymi to dam mu nagrodę. Inaczej tylko może pomarzyć o moich cycuszkach. Chłopak mocno przytula Diamond za to, że tak mocno stara się uratować mu dupe. Dziękuje jej z całego serca. Plik:Salon_-_1.png Plik:Salon_-_2.png SALON Aaron zebrał do salonu wszystkich mieszkańców i opowiada im o swoim życiu, które nie jest kolorowe. Mówi o tym jak ma źle w życiu bywają momenty, w których śpi na ulicy. Mówi, żeby go oszczędzili, bo inaczej się zabije. Płeć żeńska jest poruszona tym co mówi Aaron i zaczynają pocieszać chłopaka. 100px Aaron to kolejna chora psychicznie osoba w tym domu. Miałem ochotę mu podać nóż i powiedzieć żeby się zajebał, myśli że weźmie kogoś na litość ale się grubo myli, od dziś jest dla mnie takim samym cwelem jak Dan. Yuu mówi, że jeśli chce to z chęcią może pomóc Aaronowi. Aaron dziękuje Yuu za pomoc. Obiecuje, że również mu pomoże gdy będzie w tarapatach. 100px Aaron śpi na ulicy! Ale coś tu nie gra. Po domu zawsze chodzi w markowych ciuchach, żeby się zgłosić trzeba było nagrać housetour po swoim domu...a produkcja wyraźnie zaznaczyła ze ma to być dom. Odpowiedź jest jedna...Aaron to włamywacz i nagrał wideo po włamaniu do czyjegoś domu. Zaczynam podejrzewać ze to on również zdewastował toaletę. Cornel wstaje i dodaje, że zawsze może spać u jego uczniów. Mówi ze Aaron wygląda typowo na takiego teacher fucks his students in their house. 100px Jest mi szkoda Aarona tylko z jednego powodu. Nie ma wokół siebie dobrych ludzi, którymi mógłby się zainspirować oraz czerpać dobrą energię. Co do reszty, to każdy sam jest kowalem swojego losu. Ja też miałam ciężko w życiu, ale brnęłam do przodu i zapracowałem na sukces tylko i wyłącznie swoją ciężką harówką, oddając się w pełni swojej pasji. Muszę z mężczyzną porozmawiać, aby wziął ze mnie przykład. Rita rozmawia z Aaron'em i gratuluje mu odwagi, że powiedział o tym, co czuje. Ceni sobie szczerość w ludziach i nabrała dla niego większego szacunku. Kobieta daje mu wskazówki, aby zmienił nastawienie na bardziej pozytywne do świata oraz ludzi, dzięki czemu poczuje się on znacznie lepiej. 100px Aaron kompletnie traci zmysły. Czy on się dobrze czuje? Jak nauczyciel może mieszkać na ulicy? Na dodatek jeszcze chce się zabić? Czy z nim wszystko jest w porządku? Aaron dziękuje Ricie i widzi w niej bratnią duszę. Chętnie słuch wskazówek dziewczyny i stara sie do nich zastosować. 100px Aaron mówi, że sypia na ulicy, ale czy on nie jest nauczycielem? Ja rozumiem, że nauczycielom źle płacą, ale aż tak, że mieszka na ulicy? Uważam, że tak nie powinno być i nauczyciele powinni mieć lepszy byt. 100px Nie wierzę Aaronowi, moim zdaniem próbuje wziąć innych na litość. Oczywiście udawałam przejętą tym faktem. Niech nie robi z ludzi idiotów, przecież zdążyłam już dawno zauważyć, że ma zegarek z Rolexa! Może następnym razem wymyśli coś bardziej wiarygodnego. 100px Jestem w szoku, w końcu zaczynam lubić tych ludzi z wyjątkiem tego wróbelka Cornela. Dzień 15 Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul rozmawia wieczorem z Portią, Madison, Felicią i Aaronem w pink roomie. Po trzeciej lampce wina przychodzi czas na zwierzenia. Aaron opowiada, że kiedyś szukał po śmietnikach, czy ktoś nie wyrzucił mebli; Portia, że pierwszego krokodyla poskromiła w wieku 3 lat....Parul na wzmiankę o krokodylach postanowiła innym coś wyznać. Powiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie zna swoich rodziców. Została porzucona w dżungli nad rzeką i wychowały ją krokodyle, dlatego czasami może być trochę drapieżna. Do 8 roku życia razem z nimi polowała i mieszkała, zaczęła myśleć ze coś jest nie tak, gdy nie mogła znieść jaj tak jak jej inne koleżanki. Postanowiła się wyprowadzić do stolicy i tam odkryła, że tak naprawdę jest człowiekiem, a nie krokodylem. Portia przytuliła koleżankę i powiedziała, że nigdy nie ośmieliłaby się jej poskromić, nawet jeśli ma w sobie coś z krokodyla. Felicia powiedziała, że gdy skończy się edycja pomoże znaleźć jej biologicznych rodziców. 100px Beze mnie ten dom będzie pusty. Produkcja nie może sobie pozwolić na moją eliminację. 100px Postanowiłam wyznać innym, że wychowały mnie krokodyle. To są naprawdę fantastyczne stworzenia, ale bałam się, że ludzie mogą mnie przez to prześladować. A tu wręcz przeciwnie. Nie mogę się doczekać odwiedzenia rodziny i znalezienia biologicznych rodziców z Felicią. 100px Wow, Parul jest naprawdę odważna. Jestem z niej taka dumna, że jest taka silna i znalazła wolę walki oraz wyszła na prostą. Dzięki takim ludziom jak ona, krokodyle mają szansę na miłość. #JusticeForCrocodiles! Portia bardzo współczuje Felicii traumatycznych zdarzeń związanych z modelingiem. Przytula ją. Mówi że różne agencje na pewno się o nią biły, bo jest śliczna i posiada niebanalną figurę. Kobieta się zarumienia. 100px Felicia to moja kraszi. Gdyby nie było tu kamer to ale bym ją ą ę ą. Felicia była przejęta dzieciństwem Parul. Obiecuje również, że wpłaci pieniądze na fundację pomagającą dzieciom z Kambodży zamiast do Greenpeace’u. Po chwili wyznaje, że sama nie miała łatwo w życiu przed studiami. W high school weszła w okrutny świat modelingu, niejednokrotnie będąc wykorzystywana przez agencje. Za niektóre sesje nie wypłacano jej pieniędzy albo musiała zgadzać się na niemoralne propozycje żeby nie wylądować na bruku. Po chwili wzdycha i mówi, że nie jest to jednak porównywalne z tym, co przeszła Parul. Wszystkie kobiety przytulają się w geście wsparcia. 100px *ociera łzy* Nie mogę uwierzyć, że takie okrucieństwo spotkało Parul. Dziewczyna nie mówi tego publicznie jak Aaron, który robi z siebie ofiarę! Z chęcią porozmawiałabym z nim o czym innym niż o śmietnikach. Na takie tematy to może pogadać z Yuu, który jest specjalistą w tej kwestii. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px Tsunami, Diamond, Parul robią pranie w łazience. Zaoferowały, że zbiorą od każdego ich brudy i zrobią masowe czyszczenie. Podczas sprawdzania, czy w kieszeniach spodni nie ma żadnych papierów Tsunami znajduje...drugą zawleczkę od toalety. Diamond mówi, że to kolejny trop dewastatora toalety. Parul stwierdza, że to ewidentnie męskie spodnie. Tsunami nie spocznie, dopóki nie sprawdzi do kogo należą, chociaż po dotknięciu materiału...miała już pewną wizję imienia zaczynającego się na S. 100px Podczas prania Tsunami znalazła coś od kibla. Od razu zamknęła oczy po tym fakcie. Chyba miała kolejną wizję. Call her psychic, ale Tsunami już chyba wie, kto jest winny. Tsunami mówi, że ma wizję. Po chwili zawiedziona patrzy na dziewczyny i mówi im, że ma wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, bo nic nie zobaczyła, co pomogłoby im w śledztwie. Dodaje, że widziała Aarona, gdy podrywa jedną ze swoich uczennic mówiąc, że ma mu postawić pałę, albo on zrobi to jej. Kobieta jest skonfundowana. 100px To było mega dziwne, nigdy nie miałam problemów z moimi psychic powers, a teraz zobaczyłam wizję z... Aaronem. Czy to oznacza, że to on ukradł deskę klozetową? Jako nauczyciel powinien być przykładem dla swoich uczniów, a tutaj takie coś... nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. 100px Mam nadzieję, że sprawa toalety szybko się rozwiąże. Ludzie zaczynają wariować i nie mają, gdzie sikać, więc robią to, gdzie popadnie, np. do walizek. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Nadal chcę skłócić ze sobą Parul i Cornela. Powiem jej, że Cornel mną manipuluje i to on ją oszukuje. Następnie powiem jej, że mi się podoba, aby jeszcze bardziej zmącić w jej głowie. Zależy mi na tym, aby Parul i Cornel uważali mnie za ich najlepszego sojusznika. Ja natomiast będę obserwował, jak się niszczą nawzajem. Jarvis Sans wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przed nią stała Parul, którą nie wiedział od wczorajszego incydentu. Miała na sobie bikini. Kobieta prawdopodobnie przyszła się opalać. W ręce trzymała różowo plastikowy kubek z winem. Potrząsnęła głową, a krople z jego włosów zrosiły jego spodnie z H&M. Zapytał jej się, dlaczego była mokra. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu, że przed chwilą skończyła pływać. Jarvis niepewnie spytał się jej, czy chce porozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło wczoraj. Kobieta nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć. Kobieta po chwili nabrała pewności i powiedziała Jarvisowi, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Może robić z Cornelem co tylko chce, ale niech wie, że każdy jego kontakt z nim bardziej szkodzi Cornelowi, bo traci coraz większą część swojego majątku. Jarvis mówi Parul, że czuje się zmanipulowany przez Cornela. On mu nic nie mówił, że był blisko z kobietą i dopiero się dowiedział przez przypadek. Jarvis prosi Parul o wybaczenie. Mężczyzna przytulił się do niej. Parul wybacza mu i mówi, że w ogóle nie była na niego zła. W Azji poligamia jest na porządku dziennym w biednych rejonach. Na znak pokoju daje mu ciastko z wróżbą. Wspólnie je otwierają i Jarvis czyta "Kiedy w nocy swędzą cię plecy, rano śmierdzi ci palec. 100px Nagle Jarvis stał się troskliwy i wyrozumiały. Wole go takiego, ale nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Nie mam zamiaru kontynuować tego nędznego wyścigu. Jeśli chce mnie wkurzyć- to mu się to nie uda! Jarvis dziękuje za wróżbę i na pewno mu się przyda. Cieszy się, że mogli porozmawiać. Jarvis zawsze lubił Parul, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi, aby jej o tym powiedzieć. Jego zdaniem jest najładniejszą kobietą w domu. 100px Nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi w tej wróżbie. Parul pewnie też nie. Parul mu bardzo dziękuje. Jednak mając na uwadze jego przygody z Cornelem po przyjacielsku ostrzega go, żeby nie próbował się do niej dobierać, bo ma założonego elektrycznego pastucha. I nie wie jak go zdjąć. 100px Jarvis mnie podrywa! O nie. Nie wyjdzie mu to. Jest przystojny i szarmancki, ale nie dam się wciągnać w sex afery. *zakłada pastucha*. Jarvis mówi jej, że jest dżentelmenem i nie dotyka kobiety, dopóki ona mu nie powie. Każda musi być gotowa na związek i zrozumie, jeśli Parul nie chce się śpieszyć. Parul docenia jego słowa i stwierdza, że od razu widać, że szanuje kobiety i ich rodziny, zwłaszcza że najbliższa rodzina Azjatki to krokodyle. Parul zdradza Jarvisowi, że wychowały ją krokodyle, bo biologiczni rodzice ją porzucili. Jarvis jest zaskoczony faktem, że Parul została wychowana przez krokodyle. Mężczyzna zastanawia się, jakim cudem kobieta nie została pożarta przez zastępczych rodziców. Zadaje jej o to właśnie pytanie. 100px Czy ktoś jej naprawdę uwierzy, że wychowały ją krokodyle? Czy ona mówi tak na serio? Nie mogę traktować ją poważnie, bo wszystko, co powie nie ma sensu. Parul opowiada, że w świecie zwierząt młode obojętnie jakiego gatunku zawsze są traktowane z ulgą. Dlatego gdy mama krokodyl zobaczyła, że wysiaduje zamiast jaj, dodatkowo wiklinowy koszyk z dziewczynką przygarnęła ją jakby to było jej własne dziecko. Jarvis jest pod wielkim wrażeniem. Pyta jej się, czego się nauczyła od krokodyli. Parul odpowiada, że krokodyle nauczyły ją ekologicznego wykorzystywania ich skór do produkcji torebek i akcesoriów. Z tego powodu Parul zawsze czeka aż jej przybrana rodzina zrzuci gadzie skóry i wtedy oddaje je do garbarza. W ten sposób zarobiła na bilet do Europy i stała się niezależną kobietą. 100px Jarvis bardzo interesował się mu moim zyciem, wiec zdradziłam mu moją historie o krokodylach. Nic więcej. Wydaje mi się, że próbował ode mnie wyciągnąć coś co mnie zdyskredytuje, wiec starałam się być ostrożna. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Spodziewałem się tego, że zostanę nominowany przez Cornela. Gość się na mnie krzywo patrzył od samego początku. Powód jest jeden - mój abs jest lepszy. Facet zachowuje się jak samiec alfa, ale zamierzam mu pokazać, że może być co najwyżej tylko małą omegą. Tsunami wchodzi do sypialni. Po chwili czuje odór moczu. Kobieta idzie po Felixa i Cornela, z którego walizki ulatnia się rzeczony smród. Mówi Cornelowi, że coś jest nie tak z jego walizką, bo strasznie śmierdzi uryną. Mężczyzna schyla się do walizki i zauważa, że w środku walizki wszystkie ubrania są mokre. Mówi, że ktos mu obsikał rzeczy. Tsunami nie może wytrzymać i biegnie do łazienki aby zwymiotować. Kobieta zastanawia się, jaki popapraniec mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Po chwili mówi, że to na pewno Yuu. 100px Nie wierzę, że ktoś w tym domu mógłby nasikać do czyjejś walizki. To chore! Yuu robi to, co mu się żywnie podoba i nikt z tym nic nie robi. Nie wiem, czy to jest wariatkowo czy dom Wielkiego Brata. Jestem wściekła! 100px Tsunami myśli, że to Yuu obsikał rzeczy Cornela, ale tak naprawdę byłem to ja. Nienawidzę tego skurwiela za to, że mnie nominował Ten mały waleń mnie popamięta. To dopiero początek mojej słodkiej zemsty. Moim obecnym celem jest wygranie zadania o veto, aby się uratować od nominacji, potem wygrana HoH i nominacja Cornela. Cornel przyznaje racji Tsunami. To musiał być Yuu. Tylko on zachowuje się w tym domu jak zwierze. Mężczyzna obiecuje, że tego tak nie zostawi. Tsunami oferuje pomoc. Oboje idą do łazienki. Włączają pralke i wąż odprowadzający wode, wkładają do wiadra. Wszystkie siki, które były zamoczone w ubraniach są we wiadrze. Para woła Yuu. Mężczyzna wchodzi. Kiedy przekroczył próg drzwi, zostaje oblany swoją robocizną. Para śmieje się i krzyczą karma is a bitch. 100px Yuu dostał to na co zasłużył. Oblał moja walizkę sikami, ja oblałem go jego sikami. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px Mam nadzieję, że Tsunami uwierzyła mojej historyjce o Cornelu. Z tego co wiem, ma ona nie tylko duże cycki, ale też dużą buzię. Wieści o nocnym moczeniu się Cornelka powinny się więc roznieść baaardzo szybko. Kto wie, może przy pomyślnym obrocie spraw, wygrana HoH nie będzie wcale potrzebna, bo to inni uczestnicy będą mieli go dość i sami go nominują? Felix biegnie za Tsunami do łazienki. Mężczyzna podtrzymuje jej włosy, kiedy ta rzyga. Po chwili Tsunami doprowadza siebie do porządku i dziękuje Felixowi za pomoc. Felix wyznaje Tsunami, że tak naprawdę wie, kto obsikał walizkę i rzeczy Cornela. Był to... sam Cornel. Zrobił to w nocy - Felixa obudził dziwny dźwięk nie pasujący do pomieszczenia. Tsunami jest zdziwiona, zastanawia się dlaczego Cornel zrobił coś tak dziwnego. Felix podejrzewa, że Cornel zrobił to aby wywołać współczucie wśród mieszkańców domu oraz żeby stworzyć sztuczne konflikty. 100px Nie jestem pewna, czy Cornel nasikałby sobie do walizki. Do tej pory wydawał się całkiem normalny - napalony na wszystko i wszystkich, ale normalny. Z drugiej strony nie wiem czemu Felix miałby kłamać. Jestem skonfundowana. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia jedząc obiad nagle zauważa pająka na ścianie. Jako, ze panicznie się ich boi zaczyna krzyczeć na cały dom, że jakaś czarna wdowa chodzi po ścianie w kuchnii. Najszybciej przybiega Cornel, który jak się okazalo też się boi pająków, bo powiedział, że takiego wielkiego to nie ruszy. Parul postanawiają podjąć się wyzwania. Twierdzi, że widywała dwa razy wieksze w Kambodży i mogłaby z nich zrobić nawet obiad. Natomiast Diamond uważa, że to niehumanitarne zabijać takie niewinne stworzenia. Robi się zamieszania, Felicia zaczyna krzyczeć, że zaraz ucieknie i ona nie będzie mogła spać w spokoju. Parul krzyczy "SPOKÓJ". Uspokaja Felicię, że zajmie się pająkiem oraz Diamond, że nie zamierza go zabijać. Parul bierze puste opakowanie po ryżu i prosi kobiety o przytrzymanie krzesła, gdy będzie się wdrapywać na sciane. Pająk w międzyczasie spada na Diamond, która zaczyna krzyczeć. Parul z zimną krwią przystawią opakowanie po ryżu na jej włosy i zabiera pająka. Po całej akcji wyrzuca go na podwórko i pyta się Diamond, czy wszystko z nią ok, bo martwi się czy nie dostanie PTSD. 100px Robak w domu? Call me. Nie boję się robactwa. Od razu się tym załatwiłam. Nie pozwolę, aby jakieś niechciane zwierzę terroryzowało Felicię. Diamond niespodziewanie wybucha śmiechem, a wszyscy patrzą na nią ze zdziwieniem. Kobieta mówi, że pająk po prostu wpadł jej w pusię i poczuła dziwne mrowienie, ale nie boi się tych stworzeń, a nawet je lubi. Pająki też mają prawo do życia i cieszy się, że Parul go nie zabiła. Diamond przytula Felicie i mówi, żeby nic się nie bała. Czarna wdowa może jedynie wstrzyknąć jad, który rzadko kiedy jest śmiertelny dla człowieka, ale powoduje silne bóle. Nie wydaje jej się jednak, by to była czarna wdowa. 100px Działam na rzecz organizacji PETA i moim zdaniem nawet pająk ma prawo do życia. Większość kobiet się ich boi, ale ja nie jestem taka. Te stworzenia w większości przypadków są niegroźne, dlatego dziwię się, że aż tak dużo ludzi cierpi na arachnofobię. Pająki kojarzą mi się ze Spidermanem, którego byłam fanką w dzieciństwie. Trzeba przyznać, że był przystojny. 100px Ten pająk był wielki... nadal cała się trzęsę. Na szczęście Parul i Diamond zachowały się bohatersko. Gdyby nie one moje serce nie wytrzymałoby takiego napięcia. I w dodatku potraktowały go tak humanitarnie, niesamowite jest to, czego uczy życie w dziczy. Przydałby mi się obóz survivalowy. Felicia wydziera sie kiedy widzi pająka na Diamond. Po całym incydencie mówi kobiecie żeby się umyła, aby nie przekazał jej żadnego syfu. Podziwia stoicki spokój obu kobiet. Dziękuje im, przytula je i bierze tabletkę Xanaxu. 100px Przestraszyłem się tego pająka. On był naprawdę duży. Przeważnie nie mam nic przeciwko do dużych rzeczy, ale to już była przesada. Po chwili w salonie odbywa się losowanie do veto... 100px Na pewno nie stracę teraz Aarona. Na szczęście zostałam wybrana do veto, więc mam szansę go uratować. Musimy obmyślić plan na grę. Jestem tancerką oraz fizjoterapeutką jednocześnie, więc znam ruchy innych bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Teraz tylko muszę wytańczyć swoją drogę do finału. 100px Beze mnie ta edycja nie będzie już tak sama, więc niech od razu produkcja zakończy tę farsę, bo ta będzie to wyglądać, jeżeli opuszczę dom Wielkiego Brata. 100px Tak w ogóle to cieszę się, że w końcu biorę udział w zadaniu o veto. Kolejne big-brotherowe marzenie zostało spełnione. Trochę spełniły się moje słowa z jednego z ostatnich odcinków... No ale cóż, wygraną mam w kieszeni! 100px Kiedy zostałem wylosowany do Veto moją uwagę przykuła mina Cornela który wyglądał jak by mu ktoś wsadził rozgrzany pogrzebacz w dupę. Podejrzewam że ta blond pizda chciała zrobić mi backdoor. Teraz dam z siebie wszystko w zdaniu żeby ten frajer zobaczył gdzie jego miejsce i zrozumiał wreszcie że ze mną nie wygra. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px Tsunami oraz Diamond postanowiły, że porozmawiają o stanikach. Obie kobiety mają okazałe piersi i ciężko było im w życiu zawsze wybrać staniki, które odpowiednio będą wspierały ich walory. Diamond opowiada, że kiedyś w ogóle nie nosiła belizny, ale kiedyś przypadkiem weszła do przedszkola i życie jednego dziecka po tym, kiedy przewrócił się przed nią już nigdy nie było takie samo. Tsunami mówi Diamond, że jej współczuje, bo na pewno musiała sie okropnie z tym czuć, że jakiś nieznajomy zaglądał jej pod spódniczkę. Diamond mówi, że było jej trochę smutno, ale skoro przeżyła gwałt, to była w stanie przeżyć też przedszkolaka pod jej spódniczką. 100px Wow. Jestem w szoku, przez co przechodzi Diamond. Żeby dziecko zaglądało jej pod spódnicę? To okropne. Współczuję jej, mam nadzieję, że to dziecko było ukarane, bo co sobie myśli? Mamy dwudziesty pieriwszy wiek, molestowanie kobiet nie jest już akceptowane. Diamond mówi, że jak dla niej gwałciciele są okropni. Nie rozumie jak można kogoś w ten sposób potraktować, a potem tłumaczyć się, że miała "za krótką spódniczkę" czy "za duże cycki". Jak dla niej to jest totalne chamstwo i wprowadziłaby za to karę śmierci. Miała momenty w których chciała popełnić samobójstwo, ale koniec końców dziękuje gwałcicielowi, że tylko zrobił z niej silniejszą osobę. 100px Mój gwałcicielu. Jeśli to oglądasz... a wiem, że nie, bo w więzieniu nie ma telewizji. Tak czy inaczej wiedz, że ja dzięki tobie tylko stałam się silniejsza. Chciałeś, żebym się zabiła, żebym miała się za nikogo, żebym popadła w depresję, ale pieprzyć ciebie! Teraz to ja jestem w TV i zarabiam krocie, a ty siedzisz za kratami. Tsunami mówi, że Diamond sama w sobie jest silna i uważa, że nie potrzebowała gwałtu do zostania kobietą, jaką jest teraz. Mówi, że gdyby jakiś gwałciciel dobrał się do jej siostry to kolejną rzeczą, do jakiej by się dobrał byłby nagrobek. 100px Jestem w szoku. Uważam, że Diamond ma jakieś nierozwiązane problemy, jeżeli uważa, że gwałt wyszedł jej na dobre. Według mnie gwałt nie może nikomu pomóc, a Diamond dusi w sobie ból, jaki wiąże się z tym przeżyciem. Tak czuję. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px W tym zadaniu o veto uczestnicy muszą w każdej rundzie trzymać przycisk. W pierwszej rundzie dwie minuty, a w każdej kolejnej o dwie minuty dłużej. Dobrze, że Felicia nie bierze udziału w zadaniu, bo trzymałaby ten przycisk przez 62 godziny. 100px Mam nadzieję, że reszta osób pójdzie po rozum do głowy i mnie ocalą. 100px Zadanie o veto było wprost wymarzone dla mnie, typowy endurance. Na morzu wiele razy przechodziłem podobne testy. Patrząc na ten czerwony guzik myślałem o swojej największej miłości, czyli morzu. Z jednej strony tęsknię, przez co miałem chwilę zwątpienia i chciałem opuścić program, z drugiej jednak wygrana pozwoli mi na zakupienie wielkiego statku. 100px Muszę wygrać to veto! Mimo, że tyle osób gwarantuje mi pomoc nie jestem pewny czy jest większość, dlatego muszę sie bardzo postarać. Z pierwszej rundy odpadł Yuu. 100px Cornel mnie nie nominował, przyznam że jestem w szoku, może nie jest aż takim chujem za jakiego go uważałem. Z drugiej rundy odpadł Felix. 100px KURWA, jak to się stało niby jakim cudem oni mnie pokonali? Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą............ Teraz będę musiał sprzedać widzom historyjkę o smutnym marynarzu... ja pierdolę. Z trzeciej rundy odpadła Madison. 100px Prawie mi się udało, ale raczej nie odpadnę. Uczestnicy mnie kochają. Z czwartej rundy odpadła Diamond. W finałowej rundzie Aaron i Cornel walczyli o veto. Ostatecznie wygrał Aaron. 250px 100px TAAAAAAAAAAAK. Wygrałem veto, możecie sie jebać dziwki, szczególnie Ty, Cornel. Umieraj. 100px Jak taki tępak jak Aaron wygrał veto? W ogóle się nie starałem, a byłem w finale. Szkoda mi go, że tak bardzo musiał zapracować na ten finał. Ale to nic, inny random moze iść na block. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px Teraz wiem, że Jarvis to ten jedyny. Chce mi pomóc jak może. Czasami wydaję się psycho, ale to mnie kręci. Oby wygrał HoH następnym razem. Cornel zaprasza Jarvisa do pokoju. Tym razem mężczyzna kluczy drzwi, aby nikt nie wszedł. Oboje są źli, że Aaron wygrał hoh. Leżąc blisko siebie na łóżku, Cornel pyta Jarvisa o radę. Chce, aby pomógł mu wybrać osobę zastępczą na miejsce nauczyciela. Jarvis leżą razem na łóżku. Mężczyzna pocałował go namiętnie w usta. Jego zdaniem powinien nominować Sebastiana albo Ritę. Wszyscy wiedzą o tym, że oni się lubią i najlepiej by było, gdyby rozdzielili tę dwójkę. Yuu mogą wyrzucić kiedyś indziej. 100px Sądzę, że Cornel zrobi to, co mu kazałem. Sebastian powinien odpaść, ponieważ kręci z Ritą. Nie potrzebujemy w tym domu power couple. Cornel dziękuję Jarvisowi za rade i na pewno tak zrobi. Przytuleni do siebie, zasnęli na kilka godzin. 100px Rita na pewno się wkurwi, że nominowałem Sebastiana. Ale mnie to nie obchodzi, ponieważ Tsunami będzie skakać ze szczęścia, a to ona jest dla mnie ważniejsza. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Dziwi mnie zachowanie mieszkańców. Większość z nich chyba czuje się bezpiecznie na informacje, że jestem Głową Domu. Praktycznie, tylko Rita przyszła do mnie i zadała pytanie wprost, czy jest bezpieczna. Portia niby taka odważna laska, a nawet mi w oczy nie potrafi spojrzeć od kiedy wygrałem. TCHÓRZ. Coś mi się wydaje, ze zmyśla o tych krokodylach. 100px Cornel nominował mnie i Felixa do eksmisji. Dom natomiast nominował Madison. Postanowiłem, że użyję moje veto na.... sobie. Cornel, musisz wskazać na moje miejsce innego uczestnika... Sebastian...Nie wiem kim jesteś. Kręcisz się tylko wokół Rity i Tsunami. Może teraz zakręcisz drzwiami jak opuścisz dom. Veto Meeting zakończony! 100px Mam nadzieje, ze dom opuści Sebastian albo Felix. Jeden i drugi to totalne 0. Madison queen, trzymaj się! 100px Ostatnie dni były dla mnie bardzo ciężkie. Poważnie myślałem o rezygnacji z programu. Miałem wiele chwil wątpliwości i stresu, spowodowanego tymi wszystkimi popierdolonymi ludźmi. Dopiero nominacja od Cornela sprawiła, że ocknąłem się z letargu. Dosyć z betonem, dosyć z ciemną energią i glonami! Czas wygrać ten program! 100px *śmieje się* Plik:Eviction-night.gif Możecie wysyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamer do 22:30. Za chwilę pojawi się wiadomość o eksmisji. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach